Being Myself! (transcript)
'"Being Myself!" '''is the 25th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house, then it zooms into Maraya's bedroom. Maraya is seen sitting on her bed because she is excited about telling the viewers that she's going to a nature trail) Maraya (looking at camera): Hi, viewers! I'm so excited you're here, because today, I'm going to a nature trail with my grandma and sister! (Knocks on door) Debbie: Maraya, get ready, because we're going to a nature trail. Maraya (excited): Okay! I will! (Door shuts) Maraya (looking at camera): That was my grandma, Debbie, and she wants me to get ready. But first, I need to make Ruff come to life so he can help me for the day. (Moment of silence occurs) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She starts to look down at her computer while she is saying the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out and it causes Maraya to become surprised) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, boy! It's happening, right now. Let's get on my bed so Ruff will know I'm excited! (Maraya hops on the other side of her bed and waits for Ruff to come to life. Meanwhile, Ruff comes out of the computer and finds Maraya sitting on the other side of the bed) Ruff: Hello, Maraya! What can I help you with today? (While Maraya is thinking about something, Ruff calls her name) Ruff: Maraya? Maraya! (After Ruff called her name twice, Maraya shakes her head hard) Maraya: Yes? Ruff: What are you thinking about? Maraya: Ruff, I'm so excited you're here! Ruff: Why? Maraya: Because, we're going to a nature trail and I'm excited! Ruff: Oh, yeah. You're quite excited, aren't you? Maraya: Yeah! I'm so excited that I can fly! Ruff: I know you're ''that excited, but you need to get ready first. (When he told Maraya that, it caused her to stop jumping on her bed) Ruff: Now, Maraya. Let's get you ready to go. Maraya (excited): Yay! (The scene changes to where Maraya, Haley, Debbie and her helpers reach to the nature trail) Debbie: Okay, girls. We're here! So what do you want to do first? Haley: I want to see the waterfall! Debbie: Me too! (But Maraya's stomach growls loudly in front of everyone else) Debbie: Whoa, what was that? (Maraya's stomach continues growling as Ruff starts talking) Ruff: Oh. Maraya's hungry. (Maraya's stomach growls for a third time in front of everyone else, and then suddenly Ruff laughs) Ruff (laughing): Maraya's saying in nonverbal communication "Let's eat first." Haley and Debbie: Okay! Ruff (thinking): Now where would a dog find some good food? Hmmm… (As Ruff is thinking, Debbie tells him that there is a food stand somewhere) Debbie: Ruff, there's a food stand right over there. Ruff: Where? Debbie: Over there. Ruff: Oh. There's the food stand. Now let's get some food so Maraya won't be so hungry anymore. (Moment of silence occurs again) Woman #1: Hello! Welcome to our food stand. What can I get for you? Maraya (thinking): Uh… Ruff: I don't know. Debbie: Me either. Haley: Neither do I. Woman #1: Well, how about if you can try some free samples? Debbie: Free samples? Woman #1: Yes, yes. You can get and try some free samples for free! (laughing) Get it? Debbie: Yes, I do. Now what do you want us to sample first? Woman #1: Try this. (The woman who works at the food stand gives them some cookies to sample) Debbie: Excuse me. But what is this? Woman #1: They're cookies, but they're fried. Debbie: Fried cookies? I would have to try this. Woman #1: Well, go ahead. Help yourself. Debbie: Thanks! Here, Haley. (Haley grabs the fried cookie from Debbie's hand) Debbie: Maraya. (Maraya does the same thing like Haley) Debbie: And finally Ruff. (Ruff does the same thing as Maraya and Haley) Debbie: Okay, everyone. Try it and see if you like it or not. (Everyone samples the fried cookie, except Ruff, who is just looking at his) Ruff: Maraya, do you like the fried cookie? Maraya: Yeah, because it's very, very chocolatey! Ruff: Well, have mine. I'm not a big fan of chocolate. Maraya: Thanks, Ruff! (While Maraya continues eating the fried cookie, the woman offers them to sample the toasted marshmallows next) Woman #1: Okay, everyone. Here's the next thing you're sampling. (she puts out some toasted marshmallows for them to sample) These are toasted marshmallows. Maraya (not seen): Thanks, madame! (After Maraya gets a toasted marshmallow to sample, she tries it) Maraya: Wow! These taste like the kind you use for s'mores! Woman #1 (not seen): They do, don't they? Maraya: Yeah! Woman #1: That's good, because here's the next thing you're sampling. Maraya (not seen): What are those? Woman #1: These are fried bananas. Maraya (not seen): Oooh! Fried bananas! (she is seen looking at the camera) I hope I like these. Woman #1 (not seen): Okay, ready to try these? Everyone (except Maraya): Yeah! Woman #1: Then go ahead. (Everyone, but Maraya, try the fried bananas. Maraya watches Ruff try it and ending up liking it) Ruff: Mmmm! Yummy! (He looks at Maraya, who hasn't tried the fried banana yet) Ruff: Try it, Maraya. I think you'll like it! Maraya (worried): Okay… (She takes a little bite of the fried banana and ends up disliking it) Maraya: Blech! I don't like these! Haley: I like these. They're better than uncooked bananas. Maraya: I don't like these at all. I rather prefer them uncooked. (Ruff starts thinking of giving Maraya an uncooked banana and opening it for her. It makes Maraya curious of what Ruff's doing) Maraya: Ruff, what are you doing? (Ruff continues doing his idea until he gives Maraya a piece of banana that isn't cooked) Maraya: Whoa! What is this? Ruff: It's a piece of banana. Maraya: Wow, thanks, Ruff! But you forgot the cinnamon. (Ruff pours a little cinnamon on Maraya's piece of banana as she thanks him) Maraya: Thanks, Ruff! (She puts the piece of uncooked banana in her mouth) Woman #1: Okay. Let's see who likes what best. (she is not seen) Debbie, what did you like best? Debbie: I liked the fried banana. Woman #1 (not seen): And you? Haley: I liked the fried banana too. Woman #1 (not seen): How about you? Ruff: I say that I liked the fried banana the best. Woman #1 (not seen): How about you, madame? What did you like best? Maraya (thinking): Um… (While Maraya was thinking, Ruff told her something) Ruff: Maraya, you can choose any of the three choices you want. Maraya: Okay. Ruff (not seen): What did you think was the most delicious? (When Ruff asked Maraya that question, a bubble popped up as she starts speaking in her head) Maraya (in her own head): I know that I didn't like the fried banana, so let's eliminate that. The toasted marshmallow was good, but what I like the best is the fried cookie because it was extremely chocolatey. So let's choose that instead. (The bubble pops away, then Maraya told the lady what she liked the best) Maraya: Um…I like the cookie the best. Woman #1: The fried cookie? But, didn't you like the fried banana? Maraya: No. Not at all. Woman #1: Oh. Okay. I was wondering what you liked the best, and it was too bad that you didn't like the fried banana like everyone else in your family. Maraya: Yes, it was too bad. (Maraya sees Ruff walking by her) Ruff: Madame, this is Maraya. She has autism. Woman #1: What is that? Ruff: It's s disorder where Maraya will get her sensory issues. Woman #1: Oh. I get it now. Thank you for telling me about it, Ruff. Ruff: You're welcome. Now, all I need to do is to get Maraya and then we'll go. (When he was about to grab Maraya's hand, she was gone) Ruff: Maraya? Where did you go? Maraya! (He runs over to Maraya, who is busy looking at a flower with a butterfly on it. Suddenly, she hears Ruff call her name) Ruff: Maraya, there you are. Now, let's go! (Maraya gets up a little and kneels. After that, Ruff lends both of his hands so Maraya can grab them and get up) Ruff: Good. Now let's find Haley and Debbie. (He lends her his hand again and Maraya grabs it so they can find Haley and Debbie) Ruff: Haley, Debbie. We're ready to go. Debbie and Haley: Okay! Ruff: So, what should we do next? Haley: I think we should see the waterfall next. Debbie: Me too! Ruff (not seen): We can't! Debbie: Why not? Ruff: Because according to my phone, it says that the bridge is very wobbly and it might break soon! (Haley and Debbie gasp) Ruff: So we might have to cross it carefully. Haley: Can't you go first? Ruff (laughing): No, Haley. As I would say, ladies first. Debbie: Thanks, Ruff! (After Debbie and Haley cross the bridge, Ruff decides to cross the bridge next. When he got across, he tells Maraya to do it too) Ruff: Come on, Maraya. You have to do it too. Maraya: But, Ruff. What if the bridge breaks on me? Ruff: Don't worry about it, Maraya. Just go across it. Maraya (nervous): Okay… (She tries to cross the bridge, but while she was at the middle of it, she and the bridge wobble) Maraya: Whoa - whoa - whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ruff, help me, help me! Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll help you! (While Maraya was still wobbling, Ruff ran over to her and grabbed her) Ruff: Phew! That was close. And Maraya, at least you didn't fall. (Moment of silence) Ruff: Come on. Give me a hug! (Maraya starts to hug Ruff) Ruff: Yes. Now that's what I call a hug. (Maraya laughs at Ruff, then the scene changes to where they are walking back to the exit. Maraya is so sad that she sighed) Ruff: What's the matter, Maraya? Didn't you have a good time at the nature trail? Maraya: No. I didn't. Ruff: Well, that's bad. You usually have a great time. Why didn't you have a great time this time? Maraya: Because, I don't like having autism. Ruff: Well, I'm sorry, Maraya, but that's how God made you. (he opens Maraya's car door) Come on, get in the car. (When she gets in the car, he holds onto Maraya while she gets in and sits down. Then he buckles Maraya from the seatbelt) Ruff: Maraya, you have autism, so that means you need help all the time Maraya: Does autism have a cure? Ruff: No. It doesn't. (He grabs Maraya's computer from flying and gives it to her. Then he shuts the car door and walks away so he can put his seatbelt on) Debbie (not seen): Are we ready to go home? Ruff: Yes. Debbie: Okay, then. Let's go. (While Debbie was driving home, Maraya is hugging her computer sadly because she didn't have a good time. After that, Maraya is sadly sitting on her bed until she heard Ruff come in) Maraya: What do you want, Ruff? Can't you see I'm still sad? Ruff: Maraya, I know you're still sad because you have autism, but don't you think it's a bad thing? Maraya: Of course it's a bad thing. (Another moment of silence occurs) Maraya: Ruff, I don't want to be like Maraya. I want to be like everyone else because my autism is bad. Ruff: But, Maraya. Are you sure your autism's bad? Maraya: Yes. Ruff: Well, I think your autism's good. Maraya: Why? Ruff: Because, you can talk. Maraya: And? Ruff: And you're enthusiastic. And most importantly, you are lucky to have a special, special friend who gets to help! Maraya (relaxed): Aaah… Ruff: Does that make you feel better, Maraya? Maraya: Uh huh. Ruff: That's good. I'm glad to hear that. Maraya: Me too. Ruff: Maraya, I think you're great, whether you're autistic or not. Maraya: I am?! Ruff: Yes, because I'm telling you a message to be yourself. Maraya: What does that mean? Ruff: It means that you act like Maraya, and I act like Ruff. Together we are true friends. Maraya (laughing): I'm glad we are. True friends! Ruff: Yes. That's right. We're true friends, and I'm here to help you have a better autistic life. (Maraya laughing) Ruff (getting up): Maraya, I'm glad you feel better now. And now that you feel totally better, I got to go. Maraya (sad): Aw, why do you have to go, Ruff? I thought we were true friends. Ruff: We are. It's just that I need to go, but don't worry. I'll come back. Maraya: Okay. Goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you soon! Maraya: See you soon too! Ruff: Farewell, Maraya. See you next time! (He disappears into the computer, then Maraya says goodbye to him one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! I hope we'll be true friends forever! (After Maraya says goodbye to Ruff, Maraya crawls back to the other side of her bed and tells the viewers something) Maraya (looking at camera): And viewers, you are my true friends too. Thank you for helping me today. I could've done it without you. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I'm now going to have a better autistic life. See you real soon, viewers! (The scene zooms out of Debbie's house and then it fades out, which causes the whole episode to end completely) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie *Haley *Woman #1 Trivia *This is the first episode where Maraya called a woman "madame". *This is the second episode from the series where Maraya, her family, and her helpers go on a nature trail. *The cookies that everyone (but Ruff) was eating looked like Oreos. *There will be another part of this episode called "Being Myself: The Sequel". *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: none, but later in this episode, he tells Maraya an important message. Similar Pages *"Being By Myself" *"Being A Good Sport" *"Being Responsible" (coming soon!) *"Being Myself: The Sequel" (coming soon!) Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)